Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of protecting itself in correspondence with defective states thereof, and storing and expressing the defective states.
Discussion of the Background
A typical display apparatus includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels for forming images, a gate driver supplying gate signals to the pixels, a data driver supplying data voltages to the pixels, a timing controller operating the gate and data drivers, and a voltage generator outputting a power voltage to activate the gate and data drivers. The timing controller and the voltage generator can be mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
The gate and data drivers are able to generate the gate signals and the data voltages, respectively, to drive the pixels by operation of the timing controller. The pixels are supplied with the gate signals through a plurality of gate lines and data signals through a plurality of data lines in response to the gate signals. An image can be displayed by means of pixels producing respective gray scales corresponding to each of the data signals.
In operation of the display apparatus, temperatures on the PCB and the voltage generator can become elevated, and excessive voltage or current from the voltage generator can be delivered. Because of that, devices or components of the display apparatus can be physically damaged.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.